


通彻

by quiet_dog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 喉咙口交, 奸尸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_dog/pseuds/quiet_dog
Summary: 时间线在4.0末尾，神龙本后。光之战士对他的敌人芝诺斯产生了…………>私设光×芝诺斯，R18G，存在各种不适因素，如奸尸。特殊爱意表达。请非G类爱好者直接退出，不要下拉，谢谢。一旦下拉即视为阅者责任，不接受醒脾上的排除异己与小众压迫。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 光芝诺
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	通彻

**Author's Note:**

> >私设光×芝诺斯，R18G，存在各种不适因素，如奸尸。特殊爱意表达。请非G类爱好者直接退出，不要下拉，谢谢。一旦下拉即视为阅者责任，不接受醒脾上的排除异己与小众压迫。  
> >没头没尾，人称奇怪

>>

面前那具尸体被人遗忘了，完全没有处理过的尸体，脖颈还不停向外流着血，他伸出手背去碰那具尸体的脸颊，还能从柔软的皮肤上感受到温度。外面的人们在庆祝阿拉米格终于获得自由，这位罪大恶极的帝国皇太子却被他偷偷带了出来，带到庆典游行一墙之隔的破旧仓库里。

芝诺斯不会挑剔约会的场所。他对着皇太子殿下勾起唇角，他的脸上还带着刚刚战斗中被芝诺斯打出是青紫和血痕，而现在那位强大暴力的美丽野兽却安安静静靠着杂乱的箱子，双眼紧闭着像在入眠。即使已经成为了尸体，芝诺斯的头发还是如融化流动的金子般闪着光。他的手探入那些还柔顺的头发慢慢抚摸，虔诚地垂着头，亲吻着手中流动着下坠的金发。

他的手从芝诺斯的耳侧开始抚摸，不会闭上的天目一直在注视他的动作，如果也能被他真正的双眸注视就太好了，他这么想着，但那双眼已经不会再睁开，也不会再注视他了。他的拇指按着芝诺斯眼下的皮肤，稍微用力拉扯着，让那只藏起来的浑浊眼球暴露出来，一动不动死气沉沉地让他认清，这匹野兽已经死了。

芝诺斯还活着的时候就无法这样接触他，但死了的就没有体温，也没有征服的快感。只是在对着这具人偶般美丽沉睡着的身体发泄不满而已，只是在哀叹这样美丽的野兽也会死去，然后享用他残留的尸身而已。

不会再被这匹猛兽的獠牙撕咬了吗？不会再被他追寻猎物的目光注视了吗？他的手因为这样的念头发抖，抓不住从他掌侧落下的金发。这具尸体现在是他的东西，不会有人在欢庆时打扰需要休息的英雄。他俯下身去用唇触碰尸体的唇，不柔软也不温暖，但正是这样才好，透着死气的吻才好。血都从脖子的伤口涌出去了，在他们来时的路上滴了一路，如果有人循着血迹找过来搞不好会以为伟大的光之战士被妖异附身正在撕扯尸体。

血并不全都浪费了，被他打伤时吐出的血还黏在唇侧。他探出舌头急切又渴望地舔舐，获取属于芝诺斯的、干涸的死血的味道，兴奋到性器在布料里鼓起来发硬。是谁给他刮胡子的呢？地位尊贵的帝国皇太子大概不会有那种心情慢条斯理涂上泡沫或者橄榄油，再用小刀刮下刚长出的胡茬，任何带着锋的东西在芝诺斯手里都是武器，不是划伤别人就会划伤自己。他一边幻想着一位幸运的宫廷侍卫手捧着银盘与刮刀，小心翼翼地让锋利的银光沿着柔软光滑的皮肤游走，一边亲吻着皇太子殿下光洁的下巴。

现在全是他的了，全都是他的东西了。曾经听到白色盔甲的女性对他发狂时他还无法理解那种令人发疯的感情，直到见到这具尸体还活着的样子，直到这个人出现在他面前，他才从光明与正义的外壳裂出隐藏起来的个人欲望——【我想要他。】

脖子上的伤口不再向外冒血，原本温暖柔软的尸体因为失血过多开始泛出死人的青白。他就像一个纯情少年那样轻轻咬着芝诺斯的唇，沿着自己留下的牙印舔舐，再慢慢把舌尖探进去填满芝诺斯的口腔，贴着不会再动一下的、还柔软的舌向里压，一直到将这位人偶的唇舔舐到泛出水渍才停下。

要再……打开一些。

他迷乱地舔吻芝诺斯因为他动作微张的唇，向里轻轻呼气，再自己咯咯笑起来。他的拇指就按在脖颈的伤口上，从极细又深的伤口探进去，让指尖陷在被血液润滑的伤口处。他的手指颤抖地蠕动着，像条虫子一样钻进这条本来细平的伤口，将那处伤痕撑出一块紧贴着他手指的肉洞。

就像还活着一样。体温还没完全降下去，里面就更是火热，他的指甲在撑出来的肉洞边挠动摩擦，一点点挑开皮肉，用手指将那块被切开的地方的皮拨开，再更深地钻进皮里，将那一块皮稍稍掀开，露出下面没有保护的肉。再用指甲贴着已经挤出来的肉洞，向着偏向中间的那一边划拉撕扯，让切开喉咙的伤口扩大开来。不会全部撕扯开，只会扯出一个足够塞什么东西进去的通道，一个人造的肉穴。

他几乎对着这具肉体生出了食欲，但性欲更加占了上风。他无法得手的爱与无法满足的欲望都在眼前，只是一块尸体，只是一块肉。他将性器抵在那块被撕扯出来的、满是肮脏血污的伤口上。

进去时有点困难。勃起的性器顶端就抵在还流着血的刀伤边。芝诺斯对自己下手也是那么凶狠，干净利落深深刻进去的一刀，完全没有存活的可能。早知道在最开始就应该打断他的手，英雄胡乱地这么想着，用吐着下流透明液体的性器顶端搞脏那块平整的伤口。

他太兴奋了，就像是个面对漂亮女友初夜顶不进洞的毛头小子。性器在向那处肉洞顶进去的时候几次都滑开。紧闭双目的芝诺斯自然不会嘲笑他，他却先红了耳尖，用手指将伤口更分开，让那处又深又细的伤口被撑开，露出已经流不出血的切面。

非常紧。这是他将性器顶进去后的第一个想法，随即而来的亵渎感带来的巨大快感就让他几乎射出来。还未完全丧失生气的身体留有余热，肉还是软的，一压便是一个会回弹的凹陷，嵌进去就会被肉包裹。这具身体在用比它生时的主人更为热情的方式接待这位侵入它的不速之客。

性器时从下向上顶的。英雄一直在屏住呼吸，与他战斗时保持呼吸警惕来自周围的攻击一样，现在他也在承受着这具身体妖艳色气的进攻。过紧的肉在阻碍他的前进，但马上就被新涌出的血引向更深的地方。芝诺斯自杀的那刀是一切毙命，切得很深，他现在就是从那处要命的伤口将自己塞进去，侧着顶入了喉管。

死了的器官自然不会对他的这种反应有什么排斥，只是接受着一切，安详慈悲地包容性欲与暴力，满足这一切。收紧的喉管从下被性器一点点从里挤压开来。未流净的血液是挤破果肉后被榨出的汁水，从皇太子陛下白皙的脖颈外部能看到被性器撑起的凸出，缓慢地朝上挤进去，将整根都顶进这个错误的入口。

“嗯…呼……”光之战士在性器被喉咙紧致的挤压搞得压抑不住低吟，他的手指压在芝诺斯白玉般的脖颈，压在喉结和他顶起的凸起的部分。沾着血的手掌上布满茧子，用力向下压就能让性器被从外压迫的喉管中榨取苦痛的快感。方才还在与这位皇太子大人殊死搏斗的光之战士身上还满是汗水、血污与狩猎野兽运动过后的浓重腥气。性器的顶端蹭不到因死亡安静垂着的舌，光之战士迷醉地咬着下唇，眯起眼睛用性器在那细窄的肉穴里向上挑着搅动，简单地用最普通的暴力将性器朝着那条还柔软湿润的舌顶过去。

龟头碾着舌肉，兴奋吐着透明粘液的小孔压在芝诺斯唇肉湿滑的里侧，光之战士留恋地深呼吸着在这块滑嫩得像处女脚心的唇侧摩擦龟头，只是轻轻地，颤抖着兴奋过度的手指将芝诺斯的唇稍稍拉开一点，就能看到毫无反抗被扯开唇的芝诺斯口中，出现了一点暧昧的、不属于口腔的色彩。光之战士的手指还粘着半干的血液，拉扯时会在芝诺斯失血发白的唇蹭上新鲜的、被口腔内发粘津液晕开的红色。芝诺斯的牙不会闭紧，被光之战士的性器顶开也不会咬下去。

抽插时光之战士的性器会偶尔撞到皇太子陛下坚硬的牙，侧面犬齿的尖不适合与性器触碰，但这种近乎自虐的硬物触碰也令光之战士兴奋到尾椎到脊背都火热地酥麻。野兽就是要留着牙和爪，光之战士在抽插时刻意盯着被他顶开，半吐半裹出半截龟头的芝诺斯的唇，被自己恶趣味逗笑着身体发抖着将龟头退出去，再抵着乖顺的喉咙发狠抽插。明明是已死的身体，在快速抽插的肉体碰撞、黏膜之间的湿润的挤压时还是会发出一点让人错觉他还活着的咕啾响声。抽插造成的空气声形成了虚假的色情配乐，令光之战士混沌的兴奋中多出觉得不对的直觉，清醒地将这种古怪的、不属于活人的声响掩盖起来。

光之战士的手死死压在芝诺斯的口腔，有时他自己过重的抽插会让性器顶开唇肉，从稍凉的唇间顶出摩擦他自己掌心的火热硬物。他在最后冲刺时觉得鼻子发酸，丢脸又畅快，芝诺斯毫无反应的尸体、那位暴力美艳的疯子的喉咙现在成了他口交的工具——他的飞机杯。这一认知让肉体的每一个动作都带上了新的快感，光之战士克制不住从口腔中发出沉重的气音，像是在火星包围中鼓风的破风箱。射进去吧，在这位曾击败他、认同他、重视他的[友人]…新死的妻子喉咙中射进去，这个念头让光之战士原本便毫无章法的抽插冲撞变得越发过分。他的另一只手拽着芝诺斯的发，展开的手掌贴合还温热的头皮，明明不是正常的姿势却还是将那颗双目安详闭紧的头颅向着自己胯间狠压。

射出来时光之战士刻意将性器向外退出了半根，被血液和唾液沾湿的性器看起来像把可怖的凶器。射出的精液被喉咙内壁顶得向伤口外涌，小小的喉咙被扩宽也仍然塞不下那些随着光之战士退出动作粘稠牵连着疲软性器的精液。连串的白色液体向外自然涌出，向下滴在衣物上，从尸体内带出的气体让精液吐出时带了小小的滑稽气泡，混着红色的血液，视觉上就带来近乎暴力的美和痛。就算是在大脑冷却、意识到自己做了什么时把捂着从里涌出精液口腔的手移动到侧面被性器开到无法闭合程度的刀伤，慌乱地企图堵塞这个下流的伤口，也是无济于事。

芝诺斯不会厌弃这精液，不会不屑他这场怪异的性爱，也不会发出声音、不会呼吸、不会心跳了。

他在这具被亵渎的漂亮尸体前哭了出来，巨大地、对失去的恐惧与快感后过于清醒的头脑变成了过于现实地崩溃，压着他，让他的身体骤然垮了下去。光之战士的虚压着这头野兽的艳尸，把头埋在不断向外涌出精液气泡的脖颈侧面，在每一处向房间逼压的沸腾庆祝欢声掩盖下，声嘶力竭地哀嚎哭泣。

他再也不能狩猎它，也再也不能拥有它了。  
-End-


End file.
